Exposure to radiation such as X-rays can be harmful. Medical staff must be close to a patient during X-ray guided interventions using an X-ray system so can be exposed to harmful scatter radiation. To avoid harm by scatter radiation it is known to wear heavy and uncomfortable lead aprons. A fixed radiation shield is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,538. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,538 discloses a shield apparatus that includes spaced apart tapered sections, each being constructed in the nature of a bellows, and a central, rectangular housing. The rectangular housing is fitted to a patient support table and provides openings that accommodate a patient's head, arms, and lower torso. This fixed radiation shield reduces the need for an operator to wear extensive lead aprons. Such a radiation shield is not, however, ideal as it substantially limits accessibility to a patient positioned within the shield. In particular, the rectangular housing fitted to the table makes it difficult to access a patient within the shield apparatus and makes it difficult for a patient to get on and off the patient support table.